iPod Shuffle Challenge Labyrinth
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: 10 songs 10 oneshots T for iffy language
1. O Christmas Tree

Labyrinth iPod Shuffle Challenge 1

O Christmas Tree- Glee

Or In which Sarah and her family pause and reflect.

Sarah's POV

Hanging another bauble, Sarah paused. A great deal had happened since the last time she had done this. Her… dislike… of her step-mother, Karen, had lessened, but not completely gone, her dislike of Toby completely vanished when she ran the Goblin King's Labyrinth.

Sarah looked over her shoulder at her family. 'I guess the reason I hated them was because they took up so much of Dad's time.' She thought. 'and Karen tends to remind me of Mom too much' Sarah had received a Christmas card in the mail from her mother the day before, Karen had wanted Sarah to open it, even knowing from previous years that Sarah treated Christmas cards from her mother as she would gifts, in other words opening them on Christmas Day and not a day before.

Karen's POV

Karen watched her step-daughter hang up the glittering baubles on the tree. She had changed so much since the last time she did that, no longer so flighty and childish. 'She even seems to not hate me so much' Karen thought 'Though truth be told I didn't really help matters, taking so much of Robert's time, and leaving Toby with her without checking to see if she had plans.'

Robert's POV

Robert was glad that his wife and daughter no longer fought as much. Sarah had even to finally take a liking to Toby. 'Though I can understand her dislike of Toby.' He thought. 'Perhaps I should spend more time with just Sarah.'

Jareth's POV

Looking into the crystal, the Goblin King saw his champion hanging small shiny baubles onto a pine tree, her father had chosen.

'Shiny…' He thought. 'Never understood the pine tree thing, but I do like the shinies that go onto them.

ADD!Jareth. He had to have some form of it from dealing with the goblins, who seem to have IQs of young children. So I made him like shiny things.


	2. Poisoning Pigeons

Labyrinth iPod Shuffle Challenge 2

Poisoning Pigeons- Tom Lehrer

Or In which Jareth uses unusual bait for killing birds.

Sarah glared at the blonde man, who was tossing poisoned Skittles to the birds

"You must agree they are evil." He said

"Yes I do, but can't you use like peanuts, and not something that little kids _will_ pick up and eat?" Sarah snapped.

Jareth smirked and replied. "Like I would do that, I've spelled the candy so that people who haven't gone through puberty can't see them."

"So once they hit puberty they're fair game?" She asked.

"No, I just think by then they should have enough sense not to eat stuff the find on the ground."

"Hn." Sarah got up and walked off.

'Ha! I win for once' He thought grinning.

"YOU DID NOT WIN!" Sarah yelled.

Jareth uses unusual bait for evil birds.

The reason I used Skittles is from the song itself.

"Life is Skittle and Life is Beer!"


	3. Follow the Yellow Brick Road

Labyrinth iPod Shuffle Challenge 3

Follow the Yellow Brick Road- Munchkins Wizard of Oz 1939

Or in which Toby and Sarah watch Wizard of Oz

Sarah resisted the urge to take her book and knock herself with it. 'Whoever wrote that song should be bogged' She thought. 'I'm going to have that stupid song stuck in my head al-' Sarah was pulled out of her musings by Toby

"Sarah?" Taby asked. "Why are the bricks yellow?"

"I have no clue, Toby" Sarah answered "Maybe to show off? Make people believe that the road was paved with gold or something"

"That's stupid." Toby muttered.

"Shut up and watch the movie, brat." She said, returning to her book.

"Okay."

Crap, Now I have two songs stuck in my head. "The Chosen One" from Pokemon 200's soundtrack and "Follow the Yellow Brick Road"


	4. Monster Mash

Labyrinth iPod Shuffle Challenge 4

Monster Mash- Boris Pickett

Or In which Goblins get Candy and an OC makes an appearance.

Somehow the goblins had gotten a hold of candy, a jukebox, and Halloween decorations.

'Sarah did this.' He thought.

"Hmmm… What did she leave on the Jukebox?" He wondered, as he wandered over to the Jukebox. 'Monster Mash, Purple People Eater, Thriller, Barney's Theme in G-Major.'

"How is Barney's them horror?" He asked.

"After the first 10 times or song it can get pretty horrifying." Said a voice.

Jareth spun around and saw a woman in a silver patchwork coat. "Arcana, what are you doing here, and what do you mean? It's just a song."

"I'm just traveling." She said answering his first question. "And an oubliette is just a hole in the ground. Listen to it for a hour or so, and you'll understand"

"Did you do this?" He asked

"Hell, no." she replied. "I learned my lesson when I gave them sugar. Took me a week to get everything back to normal"

"So Sarah did this" he seethed.

"Maybe" Arcana said.

"And you helped her."

"Maybe a little"

"I hate both of you."

"Liar."

Sugar+Goblins=Mayhem, chaos, and various types of dischord.

Arcana is mine. Her coat is actually made of dozens of pockets each of which is spelled to be much bigger on the inside.


	5. End of Line

Labyrinth iPod Shuffle Challenge 5

End of Line Daft Punk Tron: Legacy

And a little bit of Derezzed

Or in which Sarah watches over her domain as the DJ.

As the lights pulsed to the beat of the music, Sarah leaned back and smirked.

"Yes, my pretties." She said "Dance the night away."

Sarah Williams, known to the dancers of the Synergy Club as J. Queen, watched over her domain as the beat dictated the dancer's movements.

'Waltz is dead' She thought. 'It's Freestyle's time now.'


	6. Pencil Neck Geek

Labyrinth iPod Shuffle Challenge 6

Pencil Neck Geek Fred Blassie

Or in which Kid!Jareth watches a Fae lord show off a Pencil Neck Geek.

Jareth watched as Lord Damian walked by his hiding place. The servant who followed led a rare Pencil Neck Geek.

They were rare thanks to Fred Blassie. Fred Blassie was legend among the Fae. He had taken down over 1000 PNGs in his time. Only when he was out numbered 100 to 1 did he fall. He took all of the PNGs with him.

Jareth couldn't look away from the PNG. The fact that Lord Damian had _tamed_ one was amazing.

The Court agreed with Jareth, whispers erupted as the PNG passed.

"So that's what they truly look like."

"How _do_ you kill one of those things?"

"Forget kill, how do you _tame_ one?"

"That's one of the last ones, right?"

"I'd say so!"

"First one I've seen since I was a child." An old Fae said.

Jareth wiggled out of his hiding place, he couldn't wait to tell the others.

Pencil Neck Geek and Fred Blassie belong to Fred Blassie. Lord Damian is mine. And how many PNGs Fred killed over his lifetime.


	7. Bound and Gagged

Labyrinth iPod Shuffle Challenge 7

Bound and Gagged Creature Feature

Or in which Sarah's parents send her off to the Loony Bin.

After several strange things happened around Sarah, her parents decided that she should go see a therapist.

Enter Dr. Azme, a tall, thin, dark haired man. Dr. Azme disturbed Sarah, but her parents wouldn't listen.

After 6 months of "Therapy" Dr. Azme told Sarah's parents that she would be better off with around the clock care, namely in a psychiatric hospital.

"E.A.F. Mental Hospital is the best I know of locally." He said.

Sarah managed to tell Hoggle about Dr. Azme's… Recommendation.

"Run Sarah." Hoggle said. "E.A.F. is no place for someone who has had dealing with Fae like Jareth."

Sarah tried to run that night but she was caught and drugged.

At the Mental Hospital Sarah was made to run maze after labyrinth after maze. Sometimes she won, sometimes she lost. Until a dark haired woman came in. "Hello, Sarah," She said. "My name's Arcana."

"I heard that you beat Jareth's Labyrinth."

"Yes."

"And you have failed some of the ones here."

"I've won more than I've lost."

"How about a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"Run _my_ Labyrinth."

"And if I win?"

"You get your freedom, lose and you'll stay here until you die."

"What do you get out of it?"

"Well, if you lose I get bragging rights over that glittering jerk. If you win, I get to have met you."

"Very well, I'll run your Labyrinth" 'A prize will make it easier."

"Excellent" Arcana hissed. "Come my dear, through the Looking Glass."

Dr. Azme and the A-Holes at E.A.F. Mental Hospital and Arcana are mine.

Sarah, Hoggle, and her parents are not mine.

The concept of a looking glass being a portal to another world belongs to Lewis Carol.


	8. Fear Not Daniel

Labyrinth iPod Shuffle Challenge 8

Fear Not Daniel Veggietales

Or in which Jareth torments a religious runner.

The young man curled up in a ball clutching the cross at his neck. It is so dark in here.

A flare of blue light showed Daniel the Goblin King, in all his glittery glory.

"Give up." The Goblin King said. "Give up, go home and forget about her."

"I will _never_ give up" Daniel said bravely. "not until I _win_."

The Goblin King merely looked at him a grinned, seeing the tight grip Daniel had on his pendent. "Foolish boy, God has no power down here."

Once again darkness fell, Daniel was confused. His confusion turned into horror as he heard a soft growl and the sound of paws against the stone.

Daniel's screams echoed throughout the tunnels until he passed out and time to get his sister ran out.

"I told you, foolish boy," Jareth said "God has no power over my kingdom."

Bleh. I listen to a religious kids song and I get this.


	9. One More Minute

Labyrinth iPod Shuffle Challenge 9

One More Minute Weird Al

Or in which Sarah gets revenge on a cheating boyfriend.

Jareth was amused and disturbed at Sarah's reaction to find that her boyfriend was cheating on her with her roommate.

Sarah quietly backed out and went to go get various supplies, namely supplies that have the ability to remain on the person for a long time, Ice rope, hair dye, body paint, a thing of sleeping gas, camera, film and a face mask.

Using the sleeping gas, Sarah made sure that the pair wouldn't wake up until she wanted them to. Bandanas gagged them, next was the body paint is various humiliating designs, hair dye changed the hair color to all different shades and colors, clothes were cut in small but very important places, places that would rip only when stress was applied in different ways, and the two were tied together. Finally Sarah dumped the bag of ice onto the two lovers

The pair woke up to see Sarah, AKA She-Who-Has-A-Sadistic-Mind-And-Is-To-NEVER-Be Ticked-Off, grinning while taking pictures for some reason. "Naughty, Naughty, Naughty." She said. "These will look awesome on the community board."

The pair paled as they tried to undo the various bindings. Sarah ran out the door towards her car.

At the local CVS

Jareth caught her as she was leaving the store. "Hello, Sarah." He said.

"Jareth." Sarah replied.

"Interesting revenge." He said

"Thanks."

Weird Al=Weird Story


	10. I am

Labyrinth iPod Shuffle Challenge 10

I Am Donnie McClurkin

Or in which Jareth reads Exodus.

"I am the great I am. I am the God of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob" Jareth read. "Strange he completely discredits a fellow human claiming to be family, but not a burning bush?"

Jareth leaned back and continued to read.

Very short one. Religious song inspired by Prince of Egypt.


End file.
